ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Gardella
Sam Gardella is a character in the Ghostwriter book Alien Alert, who lives in the year 1938. Ghostwriter contacts him and his cousin Emily when they hear about a Martian invasion on the radio. Summary Sam’s mother notices him reading another science fiction novel. She is worried about leaving him while she goes to work, but he assures him that he would be fine, and that Emily would be coming later. His mother is sorry that he has to go to work, not wanting to leave him since he currently has two broken legs from a horse riding accident. Sam apologizes for making it so that his mother would have to stay home from work so much, but his mother tells him that it’s fine. She hands him a wrapped gift, which turns out to be a journal. Sam is disappointed, but his mother tells him that it is a way to pass the time. He is still not sure, thinking that his life is too boring currently. After writing an entry, Emily comes over. She turns on the radio to Sam’s favorite program, Mercury Theatre. Sam is confused at first, since there is only an Orchestra, but it is interrupted by a special report from a Professor in Chicago of gas explosions from Mars. Interested, they both listen and later hear about a meteorite that has landed in their town of Grovers Mill, New Jersey. During another news report, Sam and Emily hear about a man named Mr. Wilmuth and his farm, where the meteorite had landed. The announcer excitedly describes that the meteorite looks like a cylinder. Sam is quite disappointed that he is currently stuck in his wheelchair, so he cannot go find the object from outer space. He is then surprised to hear the announcer describing a creature coming from cylinder. Sam writes more in his journal, describing the events. They later hear about multiple monsters with tentacles. Emily wishes that they were not alone. The announcer then tells about the creatures firing at the people on the farm, causing cars and the woods to be on fire. A bit later, the announcer himself is attacked. A new announcer later tells of more of the attack, and Emily tells Sam that she wants to call his mother again. She is frustrated that she cannot get his mother on the phone. Ghostwriter then writes to Sam, much to his amazement. Emily comes over and is also able to read his words. Ghostwriter convinces them that he wants to help, and tells them that the team might be able to help them. Sam starts to write a letter to the team, when Emily suddenly starts to have an asthma attack. Even more frightened, Sam finishes the letter. Ghostwriter sends the message to the team in the future. Sam anxiously tries to call his mother again, but cannot reach her. He tries to calm Emily down, then goes to the front door and manages to open it, but realizes that he cannot go down the porch steps with his wheelchair. Frustrated, he comes back inside. Emily points out that Ghostwriter is back. Sam tells about Emily’s asthma, and the ghost sends him two messages, which Sam realizes is from the medicine chest. He goes back toward Emily, and hears the announcer telling of chaos, including Martian cylinders falling all over the country. Sam turns off the radio, not being able to stand the news. He finds a wooden hanger and goes back to the medicine chest. He manages to get the asthma medicine bottle to come down, but misses catching it. Sam is quite distraught that the bottle is now broken. He goes back to Emily again, and attempts to assure her that help would be coming from Ghostwriter soon. Sam writes another letter to the team. There are yellow lights outside, and he is quite frightened. A message from the team wanting him to tell the year does not help him, and he wonders why they want to know. He also notices that Ghostwriter is tired when reading his answer to the team. Suddenly, he hears someone approaching the house, and thinks that it is the Martians. Ghostwriter comes back with the team’s message, stating that the “Martian invasion” is only a radio broadcast. He wonders who is at the door, if it is not the Martians. The person turns out to be Frank Connor, the man that works at his family’s store. Sam lets Frank know about Emily’s asthma attack. Frank gives Emily the medicine. As she recovers, he tells that people had come into the store, telling that Martians had invaded. He had come to check on Sam and Emily. Frank had driven in his car, but left it on the way there due to the traffic. He is confused that it is very quiet outside for a supposed alien attack. Sam says that the whole “attack” was only a story on the radio. The man turns on the radio to hear the announcer restating what Sam had said. His mother later comes home, and helps him and Emily to bed, with Emily being on the couch. Sam has his journal out for writing to Ghostwriter and the team. The ghost brings an answer to a question his previous letter, which was that the team knew about hoax since they are from the future. Sam is quite surprised, and thinks about what he could ask the team. He then changes his mind after seeing that Ghostwriter is very tired. He thanks the ghost for helping him. Ghostwriter answers back, saying that his mother is correct in that he needs to work on his spelling, and then to enjoy life’s mysteries. The ghost leaves, and Sam looks at the stars through the window, wondering if there is life outside of Earth. Category:Book Characters